Doug Bags a Neematoad
"Doug Bags a Neematoad" is the first episode of Doug (though it was mistakenly aired as the second). Synopsis The series begins with the Funnie family having moved from Bloatsburg, arriving at their new home in the town of Bluffington. The eleven-and-a-half-year-old son in the family, Douglas "Doug" Funnie, writes his thoughts in his journal and worries about not fitting in to his new home. As the family settles in, Doug's mother, Theda sends him to find a good fast-food restaurant to pick up dinner. Before setting off, Doug meets his next-door neighbor, Bud Dink, and his wife, Tippi. Mr. Dink shows Doug a "Welcome to Bluffington" video, hosted by mayor Robert "Bob" White, which includes introductions to Stinsen's Pond and a popular fast food restaurant, the Honker Burger. Accompanied by his dog, Porkchop, Doug rides his bike to the Honker Burger, hoping that since it's a popular hang-out for kids his age, he might make some new friends there, but worries about making a bad first impression. Once at the Honker Burger, Doug places an order for his family's dinner, with a little help from Skeeter Valentine, who befriends him right away. Afterward, while going to pick up his order, Doug notices a dark-skinned blonde girl outside and immediately develops a crush on her, but accidentally slips on a ketchup packet, causing the ketchup to land on the shoes of the local bully, Roger Klotz. Roger and his three goons, Willie (the mayor's son), Boomer, and Ned, take Doug outside, where Roger tells him that he can set things up so Doug can be labeled a town hero. What he has to do is catch a Neematoad, a creature that supposedly lives in Stinsen's Pond. The next morning, Doug goes to meet up with Roger and his gang at Stinsen's Pond. Roger instructs Doug that to catch the Neematoad, he needs to imitate a Neematoad mating call and then bag it when it comes up. Doug spends hours calling out for Neematoads until he finally notices Roger and his gang laughing at him in the bushes and realizes they've tricked him. As Doug goes to admit defeat, Porkchop suddenly falls into the pond and then comes out, covered in mud. When Roger and his goons see the mud-covered Porkchop, they think he's a real Neematoad and are frightened by him, begging Doug to catch him in a bag, which he does. Willie, Boomer and Ned promptly leave, while Roger says he's going to stay here and try to catch an even bigger Neematoad. Later, at the Honker Burger, as he is explaining everything to Skeeter (who is also fooled by Porkchop's Neematoad disguise), Doug sees the blonde girl he fell for yesterday. Skeeter tells him that her name is Patti Mayonnaise and offers to go introduce him to her, but in his attempt to do so, Doug slips on another ketchup packet. Fortunately, this time, the ketchup instead lands right on Patti's hamburger. Later that evening, after washing the swamp mud off of Porkchop, Doug writes in his journal about that, with everything that's happened over the past two days, he already feels accustomed to his new home, and then wonders whatever happened to Roger. The episode ends on Roger, still in Stinsen's Pond, unsuccessfully attempting to call out for Neematoads. Home video releases ;DVD * Doug: Season 1 * Doug: The Complete Nickelodeon Series External links * * * Category:Series premieres